Tujuh Hari Tanpa Cinta
by arzawiragardapati
Summary: kisah cinta yang harus diselesaikan selama tujuh hari dalam permainan blind date. akankah naruto bisa mendapatkan cintanya selama 7 hari itu? silahkan dibaca, banyak thypo.


Judul : 7 Hari Tanpa Cinta

Author : Arza Law

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : ???

  
  


Tik, tik, tik.

Suara hujan perlahan jatuh membasahi bumi, makin lama makin lebat. Dan akhirnya menggenang di sudut jalanan, dan terabaikan. Aneka ragam dan bentuk payung pun mulai menghiasi jalanan, membatasi ruang yang sesak itu.

Basah, itulah akhir dari perjalanan ini. berpayung, atau tidak, bermantel atau tidak. Selama kau berurusan dengan hujan, maka kau akan tetap terkena basah.

Itu hanya kiasan, kiasan tentang sebuah hubungan yang tak bisa dihindari jika terlibat langsung didalamnya. Kisah tentang Hujan dan Cinta.

ooOoo

Trotoar kafetaria Kawaii tampak ramai dengan para siswi berseragam KHS, mereka berjejer sepanjang trotoar menunggu hujan reda sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah tahu, saat ini sedang musim hujan kenapa pada ga bawa payung?" gadis bersurai pirang panjang meniup susunya yang masih panas kemudian menghirupnya.

"Aku sengaja, aku suka bermain hujan!" gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu tersenyum senang, tangan kirinya memainkan air hujan di tirisan.

"Aku bawa sih, tapi ga mungkin dong sepayung berempat!" gadis bercepol mendengus lemas.

"A, Aku lupa membawanya," tambah gadis bersurai indigo panjang tertunduk malu.

"Haaaahhhh~~~!" mereka bertiga menghembus napas berat, kecuali si gadis indigo yang sibuk meminum susunya.

"Ne, Hinata!" gadis bercepol memanggil gadis indigo. "Bagaimana dengan acara di rumah mu? Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu ga ikut?"

Hinata, si gadis indigo itu makin menundukan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya dia masukan ke dalam saku jas seragamnya, dan mematikan ponsel yang sedang disilent.

"Itu, itu tidak penting," jawan hinata.

"Tak terasa akhir sementer tiba juga, aku lelah seminggu ini menguras otak ku," keluh gadis bersurai pirang.

"Iya, Ino. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu fetsival sekolah semester ini!" tambah gadis merah jambu membenarkan kata-kata temannya.

Si gadis cepol berteriak kaget, "Apa? Fetsifal sekolah?" ketiga temannya menatap kaget padanya.

"Ada apa tenten?" tanya hinata.

Tenten, si gadis bercepol tersenyum kecut. "Habis aku, aku akan dibantai oleh Neji senpai!"

"Apa salah mu, sampai kamu setakut itu sama si ketua Dewan Siswa itu?!" Ino, si gadis pirang tidak suka dengan ekspresi temannya.

"Ini berhubungan dengan acara fetsifal sekolah akhir sementer! Neji meminta ku membuat acara yang belum pernah ada sebagai promosi acara ini!"

"Wah, keren tuh! Acara apa itu?"

Tenten mengusap wajahnya, mengacaknya hingga wajahnya memerah. Dia menatap satu persatu teman-temanya. "Apa kalian mau menjadi peserta pertama?" tawar tenten merasa berat menawarkan program itu pada teman-temannya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Acara apa dulu ini?!" ngotot sakura tak terima begitu saja.

"Iya, Tenten. Kami tak bisa begitu saja ikut kalau tidak tahu acara apa itu," tambah hinata.

Tenten kembali memijat kepalanya, berat. Sungguh berat dia mengatakan itu, dia yakin teman-temannya pasti menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya itu.

"Blind date," dengan berat akhirnya tenten mengatakannya juga.

Ketiga temannya terdiam, menatap tak percaya padanya. Gelas susu mereka masih mengepulkan asap.

"Apa? Kencan buta?"

"Serius, kencan buta?"

"Itu memalukan!"

"Aku tahu kalian pasti menolak!"

"Tentulah, kami tak mau!"

"Beneran tidak mau?"

"Tidak!" tolak Ino membuang wajahnya dari tenten.

"Tidak!" begitu pun sakura dia lebih memilih melihat gelas susunya yang mulai mendingin.

"Gomen ne, Tenten. Acara ini bagi kami terlalu terbuka, siswa satu sekolah akan tahu kalau kita ini gak punya pasangan," dengan polosnya hinata menjelaskan alasan mereka menolak acara itu, sementara Ino dan sakura mendelik mengancam hinata karena telah dengan lancang membuka rahasia mereka.

Tenten kembali menghirup napas panjang, "Seharusnya aku tahu reaksi kalian."

ooOoo

horeeee! Sorak sorai terdengar menggema di gedung olah raga, para pendukung dari tim yang berbeda saling menyoraki jagoannya, memberi semangat hingga gedung olah raga bergetar karena resonansi suara mereka.

"Horeeeeee!!!" sorak sorai kembali terdengar begitu tim merah berhasil memasukan bola ke keranjang lawan.

"Sasuke-kyuuunn!!"

"Kyaaa! Gaara-kun is the best!"

"Sai! Semangat terus!"

"Neji senpai!"

"Shika senpai!

Sementara mereka yang namanya disoraki hanya bersikap dingin kecuali pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang terus menebar senyum pada penggemar mereka.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—!" pemuda dengan tatto taring menghitung anggota kelompok mereka yang sedang berkumpul. "Dimana yang satunya?"

Pemuda bersurai merah bata melihat ke kiri dan ke kanannya, pemuda bersurai coklat panjang menghelap napas panjang, pemuda berwajah pucat hanya tersenyum, sedangkan pemuda bersurai raven menghirup minuman botolnya seolah tak peduli pada anggota mereka yang tak ada.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut dalam pertandingan ini!" si pemuda tatto taring menggeram kesal.

ooOoo

tik, tik, tik.

Suara tetesan hujan jatuh menimpa atap terdengar menggema menandakan hujan masih terus berlanjut, dan sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada rintikan hujan. Jalan Konoha pun masih terlihat sepi, para pejalan kaki lebih memilih berteduh di emperan toko dari pada berbasah-basahan.

Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka, itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kendaraan tetap ramai dan padat seperti biasanya, sebuah bis akhirnya berhenti di pemberhentian dekat gedung KHS dan menurunkan beberapa gadis berseragam KHS.

Mereka berlari kecil menghidar dari serangan hujan, dan berteduh di tirisan terdekat yang bisa mereka jumpai.

"Aish, basah deh!" keluh gadis bersurai pirang mengebas-ngebas surai panjangnya.

"Ino! Basah tahu!" rengek gadis bersurai merah jambu keciprat air dari rambut sahabatnya, sementara gadis bercepol hanya tertawa melihat aski kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kita tidak ketinggalan pertandingannya?" tanya hinata merasa ada yang berbeda sekaligus menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Nani?" sakura tertahan, dia pun merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda. "Apa pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

"Heh? Masa?!"

"Akh! Aku tak bisa menyemangati senpai!"

"Yah, kita terlambat," hinata malah tersenyum lucu.

Ckiiittt!

Suara motor kawasak tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan keempat gadis itu, dan menghentikan aksi mereka. Sakura, ino, tenten, dan hinata terkejut setengah mati, dan mereka menatap penasaran siapa gerangan si pengendara motor itu.

Napas keempat gadis itu tertahan saat si pengendara perlahan membuka helm maskernya, yang pertama terlihat adalah surai coklat panjang berjatuhan bagai diiklan shampoo, tertiup angin hingga membawa aroma maskulin keruang pembauan mereka.

terpukau, apalagi saat helm masker itu terlepas seutuhnya dan memperlihatkan wajah tampan nan rupawan milik si ketua Dewan Siswa itu. Sepasang senyum khas yang mampu menggetarkan sang hawa diperlihatkan si pengendara membuat para gadis itu makin tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Senyum yang rupawan tiba-tiba berubah mengganas, namun tidak bagi para gadis itu. senyum mengganas itu tetaplah terlihat mempesona.

"HOI, kalian! Berhenti bertingkah aneh!" bentak si penggendara menbuyarkan hayalan mereka.

"Eh, senpai?" tenten tersipu malu kedapatan terpesona melihat senpainya.

"Ne, neji senpai!" ikutan sakura dan ino sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"...." hinata tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Neji, si ketua Dewan siswa menunjuk tenten. "KAU! Sebaiknya kau persiapkan acara utama kita dari pada hanya berdiri di pinggiran jalan melamunkan hal yang tak berguna!"

Tenten terlonjak kaget, ino terpaku, sakura mengerut tak mengerti, hinata menunduk memilih tak terlibat dengan senpai mereka satu ini.

"Se, senpai kejam sekali kata-kata mu!"

"Tsk, kejam? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini dan melihat ku dengan cara seperti tadi?!"

"I, itu, itu kami sedang menunggu teman kami!" ketiga gadis itu kelabakan mencari alasan.

"Hn, begitu juga dengan diri mu hinata. apa yang kau lakukan disini, mencoba menghindar dari kenyataan yang tak bisa kau terima?!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sepupunya itu. "Nii-san!"

"Ayo pulang!" lanjut neji menyuruh hinata naik ke atas motornya tanpa peduli pada deraian hujan yang membasahinya.

"Aku,—!"

"Kau tak bisa menghindarinya, hinata!" suara neji meninggi mengagetkan ketiga teman teman hinata, mereka menatap ketakutan pada sosok yang keras itu.

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata sepupunya itu. benar, dia tak bisa menghindarinya. ini adalah keputusan keluarganya, dia tak punya alasan untuk menolak itu semua.

"Minna, terima kasih untuk hari ini. aku harus kembali, jaa ne!"

Hinata melangkah pelan meninggalkan tirisan, dan membiarkan surai indahnya basah terkena tetesan air hujan. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan kesedihan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hinata?!" ketiga temannya tak berdaya melihat hinata seperti itu, mereka melepas kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya itu adalah masalah keluarga," gumam sakura.

"Hinata terlihat sedih karenanya," tambah ino.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini!"

Sakura dan ino menatap tak mengerti pada tenten.

ooOoo

Motor kawasaki melesat maju di tengah guyuran hujan, membashi tubuh hinata yang tanpa perlindungan apa-pun. Dan sepertinya neji pun tak peduli itu, dia tetap melesat maju membelah udara yang dingin.

Ckiiiittt!

Neji menghentikan laju motornya tepat di parkiran sebuah mall ternama, setelah hinata turun dia meminta hinata untuk tunggu sebentar di pinggiran mall berhubung tubuhnya yang basah sementara dia masuk ke dalam mall membeli sesuatu.

Kini tinggal hinata berdiri sendirian di tengah mall yang sedang ramai-ramainya, tubunya menggigil kedinginan. Kulitnya serasa bagai kain kusut yang tua, mengerut.

"Ini ganti pakaian mu," neji menyodorkan sekantung pakaian wanita pada hinata. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada neji, dia membawa hinata ke tempat in hanya untuk membeli pakaian untuknya? Peduli sekali dia. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar hinata meraih kantung itu, dan bergegas ke kamar ganti wanita.

"Hinata," panggil neji sebelum hinata meninggalkannya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar di lantai 6, tunggu aku," lanjut neji melangkah pergi tanpa menoreh pada hinata.

"Ha, ha'i," jawab hinata ikutan pergi menuju kamar ganti.

ooOoo

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya hinata selesai juga dengan pakaian basahnya, dia berjalan keluar menunggu neji di depan mall. Suasana yang ramai terkadang membuatnya risih, akhirnya hinata memilih berjlan-jalan di sekitarnya, melihat-lihat toko-toko yang menjajakan aneka barang.

Cukup lama hinata berkeliling, namun neji tak kunjung datang. Hinata membeli sebuah payung dan memilih berjalan di tengah hujan, mencari kesibukan dengan bermain air.

Ciprat! Ciprat!

Suara air terdengar saat hinata berjalan di atasnya, sambil bermain genangan air hujan hinata berdendang pelan sekedar menghibur diri.

Syut!

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat dia rasakan ada sesuatu di sampingnya, saat dia menoreh betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri di sampingnya.

Grab! Tangan pemuda itu langsung menggenggam tangan hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Hening, waktu berlalu lumayan lama saat hinata tersadar bahwa dirinya telah berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"K, k—!" bibir hinata bergetar ingin teriak.

"Jangan teriak, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!" bisik pemuda itu pelan ke kuping hinata. hinata tak jadi berteriak, dia tidak ingin pemuda itu bersikap lebih dari itu. "Yah, lebih baik seperti itu!" lanjut pemuda itu masih memeluk hinata.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan di bawah payung, beberapa orang berbadan kekar berlarian kecil di tengah hujan, ke sana kemari mencari di setiap sudut mall.

"Sial, dia tidak ada!" ucap seseorang berkepala plontos pada temannya saat mereka berhenti tak jauh dari hinata dan pemuda itu.

"Kemana kita ha—!" teman pria plontos itu menahan kata-katanya, dia tertahan melihat sepasang kekasih yang begitu larut dalam pelukan ditengah hujan dibawah payung tak jauh dari mereka.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, pemuda itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak hinata. hinata bergidik, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin teriak, dan menampar pmuda itu. namun dia tetap mencoba bersabar karena dia tidak ingin pemuda itu mengambil tindakan yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah pergi dari sini!" pria plontos meminta temannya untuk segera pergi karena mereka tak kunjung menemukan orang yang dia cari.

Henig, hanya suara air hujan yang jatuh di atas payung terdengar menggema dalam pendengaran. Perlahan pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum lebar pada hinata.

"Sangkyuu ne!" ucapnya tanpa merasa berdosa.

Hinata masih termanggu, melihat senyuman bak tak berdosa itu. praaakkk! Lima jari hinata mendarat di pip berwarna tann, meninggalkan warna merah diantara tiga goresan kembar di pipinya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, merasakan perih di wajahnya. Dia tahu disini dia yang salah, karena itu dia tidak marah ataupun membalas tamparan hinata.

"Gomen," ucap pemuda itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan hinata tanpa memberikan penjelasan sedikit pun.

Hinata masih terdiam, ingin berlari dan mencakar pemuda itu? itu bukan sikap seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya! dia hanya berharap, semoga dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Selamanya!

Sementara itu, di lantai 6. Di ruangan yang terlihat terang, tampak Neji sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia tersenyum licik melihat apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Kau tertangkap, Naruto!" gumam neji.

Bersambung....

  
  



End file.
